Siempre a tu lado
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Escena de amor y toda una vida.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**Siempre a tu lado. **

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

Arnold se sentía un poco abrumado por todos los abrazos y besos de su madre, y las palabras afectuosas de su padre, sonreía pero estaba algo preocupado, y la buscaba con la mirada.

– ¿Donde esta? – le pregunta a Phoebe que llego junto con Gerald, deshaciendo el abrazo.

– La vi ir hacia el río Arnold – contesta con una sonrisa, mientras el moreno se rasca la cabeza con intriga.

– ¡Gracias! – replica él corriendo hacia ese lugar.

Miles y Stella lo miran.

– Me temo que acabamos de volver a perderlo – expresa Miles.

Stella sonríe – Bueno… si es por ella, esta bien – abrazando a su esposo.

Arnold llega a la orilla del río, la busca por todos lados, hasta que la ve parada frente a una caída de agua, mirando un objeto en sus manos y hablando en voz alta.

– ¡Oh Arnold, mi ángel de rubios cabellos, estoy tan feliz de que hayas cumplido tu sueño, espero de verdad que tus bellos ojos y tu corazón estén llenos de ese amor sincero, que conozcas el cariño de una madre y el apoyo de un padre, se que a veces no es mucho, pero cuando llegas a acostumbrarte a ellos, encuentras cosas buenas, y puedo decirte que tú tienes esos maravillosos seres por familiares, mas de lo que puedo decir de los míos – dice irónica – pero me alegro mucho por ti, dulce amor mío!

Arnold no puede evitar sonreír enormemente, por lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar – ¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho de frente?

– ¿Que dem… – replica ella guardando su relicario – ¿Arnold? ¿Que rayos haces aquí? – exclama asustada, con las mejillas a punto de explotarle, trata de huir, pero las muletas caen de sus manos, así quedando solo sostenida por su pie sano.

Arnold se agacha y toma las muletas en una mano – ¿Parece que estas a mi merced? – contesta burlón, mientras observa el pie enyesado de Helga, producto de una caída muy fuerte dentro de una fosa, de donde milagrosamente fue rescatada por Brainy, quien por cierto, nunca supo de donde había salido.

Ella abre los ojos ampliamente y se sonroja nuevamente, bajando la mirada – ¡Dame esas muletas torpe! – trata de decir con autoridad, claro sin surtir efecto, ya que Arnold siente que tiene la sartén por el mango.

– ¡Ven! – dice él ofreciéndole su mano, ella lo mira con recelo pero acepta, después de todo no puede quedarse parada por mucho tiempo en un solo pie.

Él la rodea con su brazo por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar, así la acerca hasta una piedra alta donde la ayuda a sentarse.

– Así podremos hablar – dice él tranquilo, alejando lo mas posible las muletas, que Helga ha intentado alcanzar.

– No entiendo de que quieres hablar "Camarón con Pelos" – replica ella, volteando a ver el horizonte.

– Bueno… – dice un poco sonrojado también – no sé… de lo que escuche hace un momento… de lo que casi paso en la selva e interrumpió Gerald… de tus sentimientos… – mas nervioso – de los míos – se desarma, y la observa con detenimiento.

Helga voltea a verlo con un poco de curiosidad – ¿Tus sentimientos?

Arnold asiente y luego desvía la mirada para tomar un respiro. Ella hace lo mismo mirando nuevamente al horizonte.

Unos momentos de silencio… latidos fuertes del corazón y varios suspiros después.

– Lo que paso en la selva… no fue la emoción del momento… yo… yo… me gustas Helga, tal vez sea un tonto, o masoquista o raro, pero me gustas, es decir, sé que eres mandona y testaruda, ademas de que sueles burlarte del mundo entero, pero eso es parte del maravilloso ser que eres, porque ademas de eso eres dulce, sincera alegre, ingeniosa, bondadosa cuando nadie lo sabe, cariñosa cuando nadie te ve, irónica, satírica ruidosa y la mejor jugadora de béisbol del mundo, todo eso me hace sentir un cariño muy grande por ti y ademas me gustas.

Helga voltea a verlo con sorpresa en sus ojos – ¿QUE? – pregunta incrédula.

El se acuclilla frente a ella y la mira a los ojos que ahora lucen brillantes y asustados.

– ¡Wow! ¡Que combinación! – expresa Arnold admirado.

– ¿De que hablas Arnoldo? – reclama ella sonrojada.

– ¡De tus ojos, no había notado que expresan tan bien tus sentimientos!

Ella se sonroja furiosamente y amaga a bajar la mirada, siendo evitado por Arnold que toma su barbilla para seguir mirándola.

– Sé… sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, tal vez mas… esas hermosas frases que dijiste hace un momento, me lo demostraron… incluso la parte donde dices que mis padres son mas agradables que los tuyos… – dice él rascando su cabeza y recordando el momento – eso fue raro je.

Ella sonríe y lo mira profundamente – ¿Imagino que negártelo ya no es una posibilidad? – dice sinceramente.

El niega con la cabeza – ¿Podemos continuar eso que no concluimos en la selva? – cuestiona nervioso.

– ¡Solo si tú quieres torpe! – contesta ella sonrojada.

Arnold se levanta y toma con ambas manos la cara de Helga, acerca sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo el calor de su aliento, puede que tengan diez años pero sabe que quiere hacerlo, oprime suavemente los labios de ella, que siente vértigo al instante que los labios del chico tocan los suyos, es la primera vez que su beso es compartido, en la selva él la beso inesperadamente después de que cayeron a salvo en las cristalinas aguas del Río de San Lorenzo, pero la presencia de Gerald los separo asustados y casi de inmediato, mas ahora… ahora era diferente ambos querían este beso, apasionado, tierno y dulce, como debe ser un beso entre un niño y una niña de diez años que se quieren mutuamente.

Después de unos momentos, él se separa de ella sin dejar de mirarla, ella abre los ojos y se encuentra con esos bellos ojos verdes que brillan con un fulgor especial, esto mientras él esta maravillado con los sentimientos que destellan en los azules de ella.

– ¡Te amo Helga! – dice Arnold sin meditarlo.

– ¡Te amo Arnold! – repite ella, soltando al mundo su mas sagrado secreto, con una mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

El la abraza, se aferra a ese tesoro que ha encontrado.

– ¡Soy tan feliz teniendote cerca!

Ella sonríe y lo abraza igual – ¡Y yo también Arnold!

Después de un rato caminan hacia el campamento, Helga con una muleta de un lado y Arnold sosteniéndola del otro lado, se veían felices.

– ¿No son tiernos? – le pregunta inocentemente Lila a su compañero de clases, un jovencito delgado, con lentes y cabello color cobrizo y que permanecía mirando la escena con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

– Si… lo son… espero que siempre estén juntos – dice sinceramente el muchacho, logrando que su compañera volteé a verlo y le brinde una adorable sonrisa, lo que le provoca un leve sonrojo al jovencito.

El vuelo de vuelta a Hillwood no podía ser mas feliz para Arnold, tenia a sus padres, todos sus amigos regresaban sanos y salvos de esta aventura, bueno excepto por el tobillo roto de Helga, y ademas ahora tenia la novia mas encantadora y temible del mundo, esa persona que era tan especial para él y que jamas hubiera imaginado querer tanto.

Se preguntaba internamente si siempre estarían juntos, no lo sabia, pero estaba seguro de algo, si ella y él se separaban por alguna razón, él lucharía sin descanso, hasta estar de nuevo con ella. Con ese pensamiento, toma la mano de Helga, y la oprime suavemente, logrando que su chica voltee un instante a verlo dandole una sonrisa, antes de seguir platicando con Phoebe.

_**En mis sueños , nos encontramos Tú y Yo**_

_**Las estrellas mil,**_

_**Protegen mi amor.**_

_**Los mejores amigos , siempre,**_

_**Somos tú y yo.**_

_**Nunca nada nos separara ni preocupara.**_

_**Hay momentos llenos de magia,**_

_**magia en el corazón de los dos.**_

_**Solo tú me interesas,**_

_**no puedo ver a nadie mas.**_

_**Algo cambia,**_

_**cuando el amor llega hasta ti.**_

_**Y mi sueño, al fin, se hace realidad.**_

_**De la mano ,**_

_**caminaremos tú y yo,**_

_**las estrellas mil ,**_

_**protegían mi amor **_

+0+0+0+0+0+

Algunos años después, en un viejo faro ambos observan el horizonte. Sus miradas se encuentran, y se sonríen mutuamente.

– ¿Hasta donde hemos llegado Helga? – pregunta él tocando suavemente la mano de ella que esta posada en el barandal.

Ella lo mira con mucho amor – ¡Pues hasta donde teníamos que llegar Arnold!

Tras años de encuentros y desencuentros, huidas, golpes, infortunio, llanto, locuras, pasión, alegrías, sueños, canciones, secretos, y mas, Arnold y Helga se han casado, ella tiene casi 27 años ahora, él acaba de cumplir 26.

– Dijiste que tenias algo que decirme ¿que es? – dice intrigado.

Ella le toma la mano y luego la otra, toma una bocanada de aire y suspira – Que vamos a tener que comprar un auto mas grande y desechar el Firebird – dice Helga aludiendo al preciado auto negro de su esposo.

– Oh Helga, sabes que me ha costado mucho reparar ese auto, ademas me dijiste que no me ibas a molestar con el, hasta que… ¡Espera! – dice Arnold con una mueca de extraña felicidad en el rostro – ¿No… no me digas que… ¿YA?

Por toda respuesta ella sonríe ampliamente.

El no cabe en si mismo de la felicidad, y la toma en sus brazos, dandole suaves besos por toda la cara.

– ¡Mi amor, mi vida, ¿vamos a ser padres? – le pregunta aún incrédulo.

– ¡Así es necio cabeza de balón! – dice bromeando con el sobrenombre con que lo ha llamado toda la vida – ¡Solo espero que no saque tu enorme cabezota de balón! – le replica ella mostrando el tamaño con las manos, logrando una mirada aburrida por parte de su esposo.

– ¡Muy graciosa Helga!

– Si lo sé, por eso me amas.

El sonríe ante esa afirmación – ¡Si mi amor, por eso y muchas cosas mas! – dice abrazándola emocionado – ¡Muchas cosas mas!

Ella lo abraza y se deja querer, sabe que la ama, y que eso nunca cambiara, que estarán juntos incluso en la eternidad.

– ¡Te amo Arnold!

– ¡Te amo Helga!

Fin

Espero que les guste esta mini historia, los quiero, saludos. ^^

Canción es Heart Moving de Sailor Moon.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


End file.
